moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Fragormancy
Fragormancy is the art of shaping sound, either generated by ones self or the surrounding environment. A relatively new magic, Fragormancy is practiced by very few people, and has little by way of information. Adarian Browning's Fragormancy: The Magic of Sound ''is the only known book to explain it. ''Fragormancy: The Magic of Sound Published by Adarian Browning, November 23, the year six-hundred and fifteen by the King's Calendar, this book details the history of the subject of Fragormancy, and theoretical uses for the aforementioned. Oft considered a pioneering authority on the relatively new subject of sound magic by mages - Though Dalaran has yet to comment upon it - and a starter guide by newly blooming Fragormancers. The book itself can generally be found in ones average magical book store. '''' =The Supposed History of Fragormancy= ---- Murmur One can not begin talking about the idea of Fragormancy without discussing the primordial essence of sound, Murmur. The Codex of Blood is a book of unholy summoning magics, supposed to contain horrors not meant to see the light - literal or metaphysical. Among these horrors, resides Murmur. The book itself is believed lost forever, though a single chapter managed to survive by happenchance. The Chapter of Murmur, whom is our topic today. The chapter reads: It can be noted that the author of the mysterious Codex claims that the religion of Murmur is a false one, and his worshippers, "Charlatans". This may indeed be true - any religion seeking to bind it's god is forfit - but not all magic is of arcana. Divine Magic, or magics drawn from a deity and/or powerful being comes into play. Murmur is by all accounts an extremely powerful being, and a possible deity depending on ones point of view. Therefor, it is a reasonable conclusion that power can be drawn from Murmur. From that conclusion, one could logically assume that among the "Charlatans" of the Church of Murmur, the first proper Fragormancers bloomed. Fragormancers Due to reported destruction of the feasible birth world of the Fragormancers, not much is known of the original, Divine Magic -using Fragormancers. However, the art of Fragormancy is not lost. Whilst it is, in theory, possible to still draw upon Murmur, it is not advised. To do so may draw the beings attention, and with that attention, oblivion. It is far more plausible to draw upon the magic of arcana to manipulate sound as one would with the elements, such as fire. New Fragormancers have taken up the path with arcana. Magical Classification There is debate amongst magi to whom have read the draft of this book as to which magical school Fragormancy belongs to, as it has the potential to fit into three classifications; Elemental, Transmutation, and Illusion. Elemental Some magi argue that Murmur, as the primordial essence of sound, can be classified as an Elemental Lord. Upon that basis, magi argue that Elemental Fragormancers manipulate an element, and thus belong to the formerly - in their view - six elements. Now seven, with the inclusion of sound by some. Transmutation Other magi argue that due to the manner in which they shape sound into occasionally solid objects, they belong to the school of Transmutation. Illusion And yet more magi argue that Fragormancy belongs to Illusion, due to extremely close ties to physical sound. With Illusion stated as working with sound, the magi argue that Fragormancy falls under Illusion. The author states that he believes that Fragormancy would be classified under miscellaneous magics. = Theoretical Fragormantic Applications = ---- * Sound Projectile - The Fragormancer whistles a high, piercing melody - or seizes upon the same sound being generated by another - and utilizes arcana magics to convert the sound into small, piercing, and fast-moving projectiles. * Cacophony Wall - The Fragormancer draws upon the cacophony of battle - or his environment - and hardens the sound into a solid barrier around himself. * Cacophony Wall: Launch - To rid himself of swarms of enemies, the Fragormancer pushes his Cacophony Wall outwards in all directions, the hardened sound pushing enemies away. * Fragomantic Blast - The Fragormancer lets out a loud yell, shaping the resulting sound into a crude projectile of blunt force. ' * Water Walking - The Fragormancer chants a low beat, keeping in rythme with the steps he or she takes. To stand still, one needs only to maintain a constant, steady whistle. Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 1.01.50 PM.png|A Fragormancer keeps water in an upside down cup through vibrations. 180px-The_Codex_of_Blood.jpg|Codex of Blood black_wizard___drawing_test_by_wolf2510.jpg|Murmur Cultist Category:Magic Category:Evocation Category:Books